The Feeling Of Love
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: Relina wanted to kill herself to make Heero's life easier. But, what will exactly happen? HYxRP and a little bit of TBxRP


Title: The Feeling Of Love

Author: KuRaMaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but it would be fun to.

As Relina walked down one foggy morning, in the gardens, she had stopped at a rose bush. She bent down to smell it and it smelled heavenly.

'It is beautiful, yet it is in this weather,' Relina thought. She heard foot steps and immediately knew who was behind her. She heard the sound of clicking and knew it was from a gun.

"Go ahead Heero, go ahead and kill me," Relina said. She heard a 'hmph' and smiled. She turned and indeed it was Heero. He had the coldness in his eyes, yet she was willing to find out what was behind them.

"I will kill you. Just not right now," he said and threw his gun aside. When she blinked, he was gone. She saw the gun he threw and stared at it.

'Should I?' she thought. She shook her head and picked it up and went back into her house.

Heero banged open the door to Duo's house, where he lives now.

"Woah woah! Hey! Did something happen?" he asked after he turned off the TV. Heero went and grabbed himself a bottle of water, which he finished very quickly.

"What do you think?" Heero asked. Duo grinned.

"Again with Relina Peacecraft? Honestly, I thought you said you'd annihilate her anyday now," Duo said. Heero looked at the water bottle and crushed it in his hands.

"I can't kill her. I can't bear to see her die. I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE THESE PATHETIC FEELINGS!!!!" Heero yelled and threw his bottle and the window, which broke. Duo fell backwards, shocked at Heero's reaction.

"I'm going for a walk. Just so you know," Heero said and went out the door, slamming it behind him. Duo just shook his head.

"What's going on with him these days?" Duo wondered.

Heero went to the park and sat at a bench. He looked at his surroundings and looked at the ground. Lovers were in the air. Everywhere he went these past days, he saw a couple walk near him. He got up and decided to visit Relina's place. He knew she was in another one of those meetings she usually attends.

"Hm...Relina," he said then walked away. He went back to Duo's place and plopped down on the sofa.

"Hey, man. Where've ya been?" Duo asked.

"Why would you like to know," Heero said. He kept staring at the ground. Duo grinned slyly.

"I bet it has something to do with Relina Peacecraft, no?" he asked. Heero glared at him.

"Shut up," he said and walked to his room. Once he sat on the bed, all he kept thinking was that blonde haired girl, Relina.

Relina took the gun in her hands and nodded.

'It's time,' she thought. She opened her laptop and planned to send an e-mail to Heero before she died.

'Dear Heero,

Never going to regret this, eh? I know you're trying to annihilate so I'll make it simple for you. I'm going to kill myself. I hope you don't feel sad as I can sense you don't have the same feelings for me. Good-bye, Heero Yuy, and remember I'll always love you.

Relina...'

She clicked send and it disappeared. She sighed and went to her butler.

"Yes, Miss Relina?" he asked.

"I need a favor," she said.

"What kind of favor?" he asked.

"I...want you to kill me," she said. His eyes widened in shock.

"But, why?" he asked. She chuckled.

"I have my reasons. I'm going to the park then, with my car," she said and took off out the door. She got in her car and drove off, towards the liquor shop.

"AH, Miss Relina. What can I do for you?" the owner asked. She looked around.

"I want a Vodka," she said and the owner looked quite shocked.

"Why? Thinking about getting drunk?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He sighed and handed her the bottle.

"Hey, this one is on me. No need to pay. Drive safely," he warned. She chuckled and nodded. She left and started drinking half the bottle.

'It tastes...horrible. Why would people drink this?' she thought as she finished the whole bottle. She felt wobbly and got into the car and drove away. Along the way, she didn't notice that she was in the wrong lane. A truck was coming at her and she didn't hear the honk. When she looked up, her eyes widen, but it was too late, for as the truck crashed into her. She was having a vision of her past life.

'It...ends here, Heero,' she thought as she lost consciousness. The paramedics arrived shortly after that.

Heero awoke from his nap on the couch with a sudden jolt in his heart. Duo looked at him in curiosity.

'Something isn't right,' he thought as he walked out towards his room. He opened his laptop and checked his e-mails. He saw Relina's mail and clicked it. He read everything it said and when he finished, he stared at it in shock. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

'Why Relina? WHY!!!!' he yelled in his head. He banged on the door of Relina's house. Her butler opened the door with a paled expression.

"Where is Relina?" he asked. The butler turned paler. He grabbed him by the collar.

"WHERE IS RELINA GOD DAMNIT?!!!!!" he yelled, shaking him. He let go of him.

"S-She was in an accident. The doctors that found her, they found a note that told them not to tell anyone where she was. That's all they told me," the butler said. Heero turned around and headed off, not caring if it was raining.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital she was in, she opened her eyes and saw that she was covered in I.V tubes and an oxygen mask.

'What happened? Where am I? Who am I?' she thought. A nurse came in and gasped.

"Y-You're awake!" she gasped.

"Why is that a big surprise?" she asked.

"You were in an accident about three days ago. The doctors believed that you wouldn't make it," the nurse said.

"When will I be able to get out?" she asked. The nurse looked out the door.

"Until the doctor says so," she said and left the room. A few minutes later, a doctor came in and searched her over until he concluded that she was to be released. When she got out, she started walking in a direction she was familiar with.

"Where can I find someone who knows my name?" she wondered. While she was walking, Catherine was walking in the opposite direction. They bumped into each other and fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Catherine said and picked up the groceries. Relina stood up.

"It's alright," she said. Catherine looked at her and gasped.

"R-Relina?" Catherine asked. Relina looked confused.

"Who is Relina?" she asked. Catherine's eyes went big.

"You don't know who you are?" Catherine whispered. Relina shook her head 'no'.

"Then, you should come with me and see a friend of your's," Catherine said. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her trailer. Trowa looked up from his book.

"Hey, Catherine," he said. Catherine put the groceries in the refrigerator. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Catherine sighed.

"We have a problem. And I don't think you'll like it," she said.

"Which is?" Trowa asked. Catherine opened the door and Relina came in, smiling.

"Hello, sir," she greeted him. Trowa's eyes widened.

"Told ya," Catherine said.

"What is your name?" Relina asked him. His jaws dropped.

'What in the world happened?' he thought. He held his hand out.

"My name is Trowa," he said. Relina shook it.

"The young lady over there told me my name is Relina," she said.

"It's true, your name is Relina Peacecraft," Trowa said.

"Re-Li-Na," she said, saying the name in syllables.

"Um, yeah," Trowa said. After Relina went to check out some of the circus props, Trowa had a chat with Catherine.

"Who should we tell this to?" Catherine asked.

"Duo is going to freak, Wu Fei, don't know about what he'll do, Quatre could be useful, and Heero, don't know about him either," Trowa said. Catherine nodded.

"So, we search for Quatre, Wu Fei, and Heero tomorrow," Catherine said. Trowa nodded and Relina slept with Catherine for the night. Trowa was making calls, talking to four people at once.

"Guys, what happened to Relina?" Trowa asked.

"You found her?" Quatre asked.

"Where is she Trowa?" Heero asked.

"Why am I here?" Wu Fei asked.

"Um, Yes, I found her, she is here, and because I needed the Gundam pilots," Trowa said, answering each question. Heero was the first to speak.

"I'm going to see her now," Heero said.

"Heero, wait. She's not the same," Trowa said. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"What...do you mean?" he asked. Trowa sighed.

"She doesn't remember anything," Trowa said. Heero's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Quatre asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out tomorrow," Trowa said. Heero grunted and hung up.

"What's his problem?" Trowa asked.

"The Relina thing that is secretive for him," Quatre said and smiled. Wu Fei smirked. After a while of talking, they hung up and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

Trowa left a note in the morning and went to the nearest hospital.

"May I help you sir?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, I want to get some information on Relina Peacecraft," Trowa said. The nurse handed him a folder and he took a look at it. His eyes widened.

"A...car accident?" he stuttered. The nurse nodded.

"May I keep this for awhile?" he asked. The nurse nodded again.

He walked out and Heero, Quatre, and Wu Fei were waiting.

"Hey," Trowa said.

"Hi," they said.

"So, what did you find out?" Heero asked.

"They said that she went in a car accident, and..." he said, then paused.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled.

"Hey, I'm not done," Trowa said. Quatre put his hand on Heero's shoulders.

"When she awoke, she couldn't remember anything. The doctors confirmed that she had amnesia," Trowa said.

Everyone fell silent.

TBC...

I hope you liked it, just don't flame me.


End file.
